Rise of the Rebel
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: Jaden, unlike most princes, doesn't wish to run the kingdom, but when his parents plan to send him away, Jaden leaves. He then meets Kasey who brings him back to her guild, and soon his life takes an even more dramatic turn. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything related to Yugioh GX. ****

* * *

**

**Summary: **Jaden Yuki, a young prince, is meant to run his father's kingdom when he steps down. However, Jaden has other plans. He doesn't want to be a ruler, oh no. He wanted to be something different. What, he wasn't sure, but his father doesn't approve of his actions. One day, after hearing a conversation between his mother and father, about sending him away so he could study his duties, Jaden leaves. It isn't long before he runs into young Kasey, a female rebel who brings him back to her guild. There he meets Haou, the leader of the rebels who has a strong resemblance to him. However, when the rebels ask if he could help them, little does he know that he has set his path that he is meant to walk on.  
**Genres: **Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, Suspense, Horror, Family, Drama, History, Mystery, Supernatural  
**Warnings: **Language, Violence, Gore, Blood, Sexual hints, Achohol Refrence, Tobacco Reference, OC's, Some OOCness  
**Rate: **T-M(Mainly due to Refrences, Language, and Violence.)  
***Note: **Set at the Same time as A Jeweled Beginning

* * *

**Rise of the Rebel**

**Prologue**

Darkness had fallen over the land. The animals had already fallen asleep, while others had awoken, ready to begin the hunt of the night. Everyone in a nearby village were either fast asleep, or awake with anticipation. Why you ask? Simple. The queen was getting ready to have her child. A heir to the throne was being born.

Inside the castle, a woman with long, slightly orange hair was screaming in pain as she lay in bed. She was trying her hardest, and she knew her hard work would pay off once the child was born.

"Your highness," A woman with blond hair and shimmering green eyes wearing a maid's outfit said, as she held the queen's hand,"just remember to breathe. Breathe." The queen only nodded, not having the strength to speak.

'Oh Darin,' She thought, another scream escaping her,'Hurry, please. I need you to be here when the child comes.'

* * *

Meanwhile, hoof beats could be heard on the cobbled streets, as a man with messy brown hair, and with brown eyes speckled with gold, rode on his brown horse towards the castle. His eyes were filled with determination. He knew what was probably taking place, and wanted to be there when it happened.

He felt a drop of water hit his forehead, and he looked up. Dark clouds were begining to roll in. The signs of an aproaching storm.

'Please, Cecil,' He thought, as he forced his horse to move quicker,'I'm almost there. Just a little longer.'

* * *

Cecil continued to scream. She knew it was almost time, but she was more worried about her husband not making it in time.

"Keeping breathing, your highness," the woman with blond hair said calmly, keeping her grip on the other's hand.

"Thank you, Karen." Cecil said breathlessly, giving another push.

* * *

It was pouring once Darin had made it to the stables. A flash of lightning, followed by a crack of thunder told him to hurry.

Once he had tied the reins into a firm knot, he raced out the stables. He threw open the castle doors, which had startled some nearby servants.

"Your majesty!" One of the servants called, rushing over to him. Darin looked over to see a man that had black hair tied in a ponytail, glasses, and was carrying a cat in his arms,"You must hurry! The queen is about to give birth to your child!"

As soon as the man said this, he turned and began to take off down the hall.

"Thank you, Banner!" he called back, not once slowing his pace.

* * *

Darin could hear the screams of his wife as he began to get closer to the room. He could see the door up ahead, and was sure he would make it, however, his pace slowed slightly once the screams had stopped. Feeling panicked, he rushed towards the door and pulled it open.

He could see his wife lying in the bed, and her sweat seemed to glisten in the dim light, as she turned to notice her husband. However, what really caught the king's eye was the small bundle the queen was holding.

Feeling dizzy, he slowly made his way over to the bed, and then looked from Cecil's face to the small bundle she was cradling in her arms. This only caused the queen to smile.

"Look, sweety," she whispered carefully to the bundle,"It's your daddy." She then held what the king presumed to be his child out to him, so he could see for himself.

He could see a small baby, that looked like it had a slightly brown mop on his head that looked like his, but was topped with the orange color of his mother's hair. The child made a small sound as he yawned, then opened his eyes to reveal chocolate orbs that resembled Cecil's. However, when he looked close enough, he could see specks of gold, of course, it was hard to tell.

"His name is Jaden," Cecil told him, and he couldn't help but whisper the name. "Jaden"

Jaden looked at the man before him, his eyes glowing with curiosity, however that was soon replaced with joy, as he began to clap his little hands and giggle, as if he was fond of what he saw.

Darin smiled a soft, proud smile, glad to see his son accepted him. He then leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips gently as she returned Jaden to his previous cradled position.

"He's wonderful," the king whispered, as they both looked at the baby, who had already fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Here's a new story for you all! And just so you know I'm also currently working on Chapter 5 of Death's Grip. It's taking me awhile, but i'll try to have it up as soon as possible! I AM NOT ACCEPTING FLAMES AT THIS TIME!


	2. Running In the Halls

**I Do Not Own Yugioh GX.

* * *

****Rise of the Rebel**

**Chapter 1**

**Running in the Halls**

_14 years later..._

"Jaden Yuki!" a snide voice yelled, as a 14 year old boy rushed down the halls of the castle, his grin wide as he passed some of the servants. This boy was young Jaden Yuki.

Jaden was a young boy who's hair was brown, and long in the front but short in the back with a splotch of orange on top. His eyes were a cheerful choclate brown, however in the light, specks of gold seemed to be visible. He currently had a plain red short sleeved shirt on, and white pants the came to his knees. On his feet were a pair of boots, but they only came right above his ankle. He also had on a black belt that held his small dagger.

Jaden looked behind him, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw what appeared to be a man, wearing purple lipstick, and his long, blond hair in a ponytail, was chasing after him.

'Crowler needs to be faster than that,' Jaden thought, turning down one of the hallways. The servants could only shake their head in mock annoyance. Everyday it was the same thing with the young prince. He would be in his studies reading what he had to know about becoming king. He'd get bored, set some prank up for one of his teachers, then run like his ass was on fire to keep from getting caught. Strangely the only one who seemed to receive these pranks was Crowler, one of the most strict teachers the king hired. Even though the servants seemed to be annoyed, they were actually happy because the prince always brought a spark to their lives. So when Crowler would ask which way Jaden went, they would lie and point in some different direction, to help the prince if only for a second.

Jaden had finally lost sight of Crowler, when said teacher decided to talk to a nearby servant.

"You there," he said waving over a man who had just finished fixing a broken area on top of the castle,"Have you seen where the young prince went?"

The man nodded, before pointing in some random direction.

"Very much appreciated," he said, before running in that direction screaming,"Jaden Yuki!" The servant smirked once Crowler was out of sight, and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden had just reached the entrance to the garden, and decided to take a breather. He leaned against the entrance, his laughs only slightly stiffled by his heavy breathing. He loved to do these things.

Believe it or not, Jaden didn't always used to do this. In fact, he used to just sit and listen to the lectures his teachers decided to give. However, he had gotten bored of the same routine over and over again, that he finally snapped. He then began to prank his teachers whenever possible. However, since his other tutors had a good sense of humor, it was usually Crowler, the stricest of them all, that received the pranks.

_'He's just too easy,'_Jaden thought, walking into the garden. The many scents of the flowers filled his nose, thus calming him from his strict lessons. The garden always soothed his soul. Everytime he entered he felt himself lift with joy. The colors always fascinated him. The red, yellow, and white roses, the purple lilacs, the yellow and white carnations, and many other different colored flowers made his eyes twinkle with happiness. If there was anywhere he'd rather be, it would be here, in this place of undisturbed peace.

After Jaden was through letting the flowers peaceful aura run over him, he took off through the many areas heading to who knows where.

He passed many servants along the way, giving them a quick hello before rushing off. Like the ones in the castle, they only shook their heads at the prince, but refused to ruin his fun, and carried on with their business.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jaden came to the center of the garden. It was surrounded by a wall of flowers, and i the middle was a fountain with an angel sitting on top.

Jaden walked past the fountain and towards a section of red roses, whose thorns had yet to be clipped. He carefully moved the bushes asid, revealing a brown door. He grabbed the handle and pushed the door. It opened with a small squeak, revealing a small tunnel. Carefully, so as not to scrape himself, he shifted into the bush inside the tunnel.

The tunnel itself was a canopy of the bushes, so the sunlight penetrated the bushes, easily giving Jaden light as he closed the door. He ran down the tunnel, his heart racing, and soon he came to an opening.

When he walked through, he was met with a beautiful sight. There was a hidden garden surrounded by lots of rose bushes of every color, a tall tree sat on the side, and a small pond in the back, the branches of the tree over looking it. A set of rocks piled high, let water trickle down into the rather large pond, the sunlight reflecting beautifully off the surface. What excited him the most was the swing that hung from on of the branches of the tree, some vines making their way down the ropes. A small patch of sand stoo at the ponds edge, and a set of smooth rocks lead into the pond, resembling a slide. There was also a small canopy inside the bushes, protected well from the sun and any rain or snow.

Jaden's heart leaped with joy, as he raced towards the swing. He settled himself on the wooden seat, and pushed off with his legs. He pumped his legs foreward and back, going higher everytime. The wind rushed past his face, blowing his hair. He felt himself laugh, completely at peace. He had found this garden when he was younger. He had been bouncing around near the fountain when he lost his balance and fell into the rose bushes. He had explored furhter into the tunnel ignoring his cuts, and had found this beautiful wonder. He then made a door so he wouldn't lose the tunnel, and came here everytime the stress of his studies got to him.

Jaden let himself swing for a couple of minutes before he stopped. He sat there, contemplating his life. His father was expecting him to take over the kingdom when he stepped down, however that wasn't happening for another 10 to 15 years or more. Jaden'sgrip tightened on the ropes. He didn't want to run this kingdom. Their kingdom was always ransacking and destroying 'rival' kingdoms, though they also took out the villages on the way as well. He knew it wasn't completely his father's fault. It was Thelonious Viper, the army general, that was to be blamed. He controlled what the army was doing, but what made it worse was that his father was the only one who could stop him, and when Jaden takes over the kingdom, he's going to have to wait for Viper to either die in war, or of old age before a new general could be appointed. And by then it would be too late.

Feeling groggy from his thoughts, Jaden walked over to the small canopy and layed down. As he lay there, he let the fresh scents of the flowers sooth him into slumber.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of Rise of the Rebel! Remember what happens in this story is happening around the same time as in A Jeweled Beginning. Please no flames!


End file.
